


Bite Me.

by YourQueenHasArrived



Series: Bite Me. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourQueenHasArrived/pseuds/YourQueenHasArrived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Castiel is a punk who all the girls bow down to (wink wink) and Dean is a goody-two-shoes who begins to fall for the juvenile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End?

All Dean wanted was to keep to himself, do well in school without being made fun of, and read without being disturbed. People always said he'd be better off sticking with his looks and hanging with those higher on the social ladder, but he just didn't see the point. He'd rather become the CEO of a successful technical company rather than a male model. He could forget all the things he wanted. One person stopped him from doing all of that. Castiel Novak. 

Castiel Novak (Although he prefers to be called Cas) was one of the most popular and the most dangerous kids in high-school. If a someone hadn't heard of him, then you can guarantee Cas would do something that would make the person be forced to remember him for the rest of their life. Dean didn't think he was all that. Dean thought he was just some punk attention whore (and attractive), but he'd never say that out loud. He knew better. The girls and Cas would tear him to shreds if they knew what Dean thought of Cas. Or how much Dean thought of Castiel Novak. 

Right now Dean couldn't even concentrate on his book because his mind was screaming the other boy's name over and over again. It wasn't always this bad. Today was when the levee broke. 

Dean was just sitting in his normal seat in the front of the class (the only class he had with Castiel), waiting for the lesson to start. All the other students were throwing things, copying down last night's homework, making out in the back of the room, or just horsing around. It was around this time that Dean would've pulled out a book and block out all the noise behind him to read. Dean would've done that if Meg, a girl he could barley tolerate, wasn't bothering him. "You know you're letting me get you, Winchester. Why don't you just pull out your book and block me out like you do with everyone else, eh?" She teased, ruffling up his hair. "Piss off, Meg." Dean mumbled. Meg looked at him with a eyebrow raised. "Since when are you so hostile? Are you trying to hide something? Feelings?" Meg questioned with a mischievous smirk. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his book. Meg scoffed and left while mumbling about him not being any fun. Finally, the teacher came into the door while apologizing for how late he was. 

"Today, you are going to get a partner for the upcoming project," Mr. Singer began and everyone began shooting looks at their best friends, "But I will be choosing your partner so you can all sit your asses down."

People were called up in pairs of two (both of the same gender) and grabbed a packet from Mr. Singer's desk. Some people were unsatisfied with who their partner was, and some were extremely happy. Probably because they got the smart kid in the class, Dean thought. "Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak." Mr. Singer called out. The whole class went quiet. Only the footsteps of someone wearing combat boots could be heard walking to the front of the room. Dean froze upon hearing the other name and the pencil in his hand went rolling off of the desk, only to be caught by tattooed and calloused hands. "Let's go get that packet, Winchester." Cas whispered in Dean's ear. Dean could practically hear the smirk in his voice. The bastard was probably satisfied with himself, Dean thought.

Reluctantly, Dean got up from his desk and made his way to the front, bumping into Cas, who had already gotten the packet. "Sorry," Dean mumbled. "It's okay," Cas replied, keeping his signature smirk, "And for future reference: I don't bite without a reason."

Castiel went back to his seat, but only after he winked at Dean. 

So that's how Dean ended up like this. He was supposed to be studying in his room for an upcoming quiz, but his mind only thought of what had happened earlier that day. Dean was always too busy for relationships, so no one at school was really familiar with his sexuality. Neither was Dean. A knock on the door tore him away from his thoughts. "Come in." He grunted, and pretended to be studying like his life depended on it. His little brother, Sam, poked his head in the door. "Mom said to come down for dinner," Sam said and blew some hair out of his face. "Alright. Tell her I'll be down in a minute." Dean responded. Sam nodded and left the room. "Oh, for Pete's sake..." Dean grumbled, "He never closes the door."


	2. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns more and more about Castiel Novak, the bad boy of the school, but little does he know how much he will really get to learn.

Dean didn't know what was going to happen today. He wasn't sure if anything was going to change, or if everything was going to be the same. Was Cas going to pay attention to him? They had to get started on this project very soon, Dean thought.  
Dean pushed these thoughts away as he tried to focus on the quiz in front of him. Something small hit the back of his neck. He ignored this, for it wasn't very unfamiliar for people to pester him. What seemed like paper striked him multiple times. Whoever was throwing things must be persistent, Dean thought as he got up to turn in his quiz. When Dean turned around to go back to his desk, he saw exactly who the culprit was. There was Cas, with his feet up on the desk, straw in hand, and a piece of paper with chunks missing. Cas grinned at Dean, his lip ring shining mockingly. Dean huffed and sat back down in his seat.  
Class ended and Dean made a beeline for the door, only to be stopped by a leather clad figure. "Got an appointment, Dean-o?" Cas teased. "No," Dean mumbled and tried to pass Cas, much to no avail. "Listen, I know you're a goody two shoes and that you like to start things early on, and I'd hate to ruin that for ya. Let's start that project today. My house. After school. Don't make me wait, babe." Cas said, smirking the whole entire time. He winked before he stepped to the side and let Dean leave the class.  
Dean's face felt hot as he walked down the halls to the cafeteria. "Dean!" someone called behind him. The green-eyed boy turned around and saw his friend, Benny, run towards him. "Benny! You're back!" Dean said with a smile and clapped Benny on the back, "How was your trip to Transylvania to see your family?"  
Benny talked about his trip as he and Dean walked to lunch. "Oh, I tell you Dean, she was beauty," Benny said with a grin. "Oh yeah? What was'r name?" Dean asked. "Andrea Kormos," replied Benny. They both laughed and took their seats to eat. Benny stopped and stared around. "Speaking of girls, Lisa's been eyeing you ever since we sat down." Benny said in a low voice. Great, Dean thought with a roll of his eyes. He hesitantly looked around and saw Lisa looking at him while giggling to her friends. They locked eyes and she looked away hurriedly. Just then, two people sat in front of people sat down in front of them, and Cas sat next to Dean.  
Cas, Meg, and some other male (Dean believed his name was Gabriel, but didn't really know because he only ever saw him walking into ISS) were smiling mischievously. "May we help you?" Benny asked, raising his eyebrow. They're smiles fell at Benny's inquisition. "Actually, yeah, you can," spat Meg, slightly challenging. "Excuse me, darling, but I don't like your attitude with me." Benny retorted. Dean looked worriedly from Meg to Benny. "Jesus Christ, guys. Get a room. The sexual tension is extremely obvious." Cas groaned. Meg frowned and looked down at her food.  
"So, Dean-o, we still on for this afternoon?" Cas asked, picking at his food. Dean nodded. "Already giving each other pet names? A little too early in the relat– ow!" Gabriel was kicked in the leg by Cas. "C'mon Cas, it's kinda obvious you've got a little something going for Dean over here," Meg teased. Cas rolled his eyes and Dean blushed. "Just because I'm not straight doesn't mean that I'm going to fall in love with every other guy I come into contact with." Cas snapped angrily. Dean blinked. Not straight? Not that Dean had a problem with it, this was the 21st century, but Cas? Cas who had girls fawning over him? Cas who was every girls guilty pleasure dream boy?  
"You better not repeat that to anyone, Winchester," Cas said in a low voice, staring Dean down. "Lips are sealed." Dean said with a nod.  
"You aren't as much of a stick as I thought you were," Meg said with a smirk, then turned to Benny, "Can't say the same for you, Benjamin."  
Benny rolled his eyes. "I'll see you next period," he muttered and got up.  
Meg and Gabriel shared a look and left without a word, leaving Dean with Cas. Alone. "So, what're you thinking of doing for our project, babe?" Cas asked. Den's heart fluttered at the word "babe". He probably calls everyone that, Dean thought, dismissing the feeling in his chest. "I was thinking about doing it on pheromones. You know the hor–"  
Cas cut Dean off, "I know what they are. I'm not as dumb as I look, babe. I have a 92 in Singer's class."  
Dean blinked. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to say that you were… Anyway, are you good with the idea of pheromones?" he asked. Cas smiled and nodded.  
Silence fell upon them in that moment. Dean hated the situation. Him and Cas sitting next to each other, alone, and Dean felt a little too close to Cas for his dignity.  
"So," Cas said, breaking the silence, "I can take you to my place and then back to yours after we're done. Sound good?"  
Dean pursed his lips. "Maybe. I'll have to check with my parents," He replied. Cas chuckled. "Just let me know, babe."  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Cas winked at Dean before he left. Dean sat there, his knuckles white and his face red. Castiel Novak was flirting with him and he could barely believe it. He had a chance with Castiel Novak, the bad boy of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever! I had so much going on and writers block. I really hope it takes less time for three to happen. I want this to be a really long story.


End file.
